exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lonan Darcia
Lonan Darcia was an agent of the Darcia Clan who later became a guardian to the Plane of Wendiria. Story Heir of the Darcia As a child, Lonan was young and innocent, albeit fiercely competitive. He encountered the sisters Geraldine and Lara Lane and got close to the both of them, although he spent more time with Geraldine as Lara watched from the sidelines. This was, however, only for a short time. When Lonan reached ten years, he was trained by the Darcia clan in order to become a merciless protector of Wendiria - a warrior who would kill or die at a single world for the greater good. Psychologically broken and reforged, Lonan lost his right eye as punishment for failing a critical mission. Wanderer in Time A strange chains of events caused Lonan to encounter Prince Theodor and later to jump into a portal in order to find Geraldine and Lara. This put into a motion a complicated series of event resulting in Lonan meeting the first of the Darcia, Utrea Darcia, and swearing to follow her way. Then, under the guidance of Sarah Duncan, Lonan began traveling across time in order to prevent an apocalypse caused by the abomination Kalas. During his travel, Lonan also met an elf called Nala and a cyborg called Joseph. He also found a regular enemy in the Monster King Sixtus. He also got closer to Geraldine, eventually recalling how to feel again for her. Finally, he uncovered a vast conspiracy in the far past, led by Queen Syria, a megalomanical woman seeking to bind herself to Kalas in order to bind power and eternity. The Loss However, during a confrontation with Syria, Geraldine sacrificed herself, dying so Lonan would survive. Heartbroken, Lonan offered his body to Sixtus - known to wield powerful augmenting Curses, and the dark mage decided instead to renounce on his existence and merge with Lonan. As the new Monster King, wielding tremendous dark magic and a feral transformation, Lonan sought vengeance on Syria. He eventually defeated Syria and managed to crush Kalas, alongside with his allies. As a reward for his prowess and courage, Sarah then entrusted him with an orb, which he used to resurrect Geraldine. However, the new Geraldine was strangely soulless, much to Lonan's pain. Despite everything, the heir of the Darcia kept fighting. Warrior across Space Discovering that there were more worlds than one, and that the Kalas he fought was just an embryo - Lonan was told to purify worlds to prevent them from being consumed by Kalas's progeny, the Venimi. He did so, also looking for Lara and for a way to return Geraldine to her former self. During his travels, Lonan encountered and saved several people, through the power of Pactum, such as Paprika Madigan and Viridi Powell. Then, understanding the gravity of the threat he was pitted against, driven by despair, he offered to Curse his own allies to enhance their powers. As Geraldine accepted, the pain of the Curse broke her free of her trance-like state, allowing the pair to finally truly reunite. A Tormented Savior Lonan keeps traveling across words, binding himself to Florina Beatini, Titania Leonio, Aya n'Sully and Dokuta de Courssombre, protecting them as well as starting to repair the Book of Hina gifted by another protector, Sigma. However, the pain of being unable to save thousands of casualties in many of those worlds caused Lonan to develop his own Venimi, forcing him to confront his fears and powerlessness. By triumphing over his doubts, albeit temporarily, Lonan unlocked the power of Harmony and used it to save even more worlds. However, this respite was short-lived, as he had to cope with the mental death of Viridi, as well as the death of a mysterious Lara from another world by his own hands. Brutally shocked by his inability to save them, Lonan also understood that he had feelings for Lara, which only increased his guilt. Protecting the Multiverse Despite everything, Lonan kept helping people, also saving Sarah from the past and encountering Myrtil Erudessa. His path eventually led him to a confrontation with Kalas, under a more complete form, and his army of Doppleganger venimis. Thanks to the timely help of Lara, who could finally come and reunite with him, Kalas was seemingly finally defeated. Lonan reunited with Lara, an immense weight removed from his shoulders. However the battle was not yet over, as Kalas's 'creator' was not yet defeated. Lonan pursued that creator and found out that it was a Geraldine from the same dimension as the Lara he was forced to kill, who sought to resurrect Lonan through Kalas's cells. Lonan fought a resurrected Lonan-Kalas hybrid but in the end refused to kill them, and allowed the pair to survive, instead forcing them to flee, protecting Wendiria. A Hero at Rest As a reward by Sarah for his actions, Lonan was granted dominion over Wendiria's portion of the Akasha. He finally settled at the Cheshire Isle, alongside those close to him, eventually confessing to both Geraldine and Lara, the sisters accepting this triangle relationship. Lonan would eventually meet his children from the future, Felicity with Geraldine and Kyle with Lara. He would also meet Akihiro Darcia, his son with an unknown woman, Runa Uchiha. Lonan started having flashbacks about her, visions of a brief relationship with her, as if from a dream, haunting his mind. Eventually, Runa - who proved to be a real person - arrived at the Cheshire Isle and, after a brief fight, settled with Lonan as well. Lonan also met Praeter, an embodiment of the Past, who helped Lonan with using his powers to repair all he was unable to protect, going through time in order to safeguard those he lost, and allowing the Lara from another timeline to live again and return to her Geraldine and Lonan. With that, the warrior's conscience was finally alleviated. Return to Times Past Lonan chose to return to Wendiria after being offered to by a mysterious being, reliving his adventures. During this time, he quickly joined with Lara and Geraldine, and did everything he could to make things right, including encoutering Monster champion Isis, becoming Irkalla's new rightful owner, saving Ryuken Matoa, Utrea's lover, and rescuing Celina, Syria's daughter, from her mother's madness. However, this last act caused a Paradox in which Lonan became a temporal anomaly, forcing him to confront the Dahaka in order to save himself in the Timeline. With the help of all his companions, both old and new, Lonan defeated the Dahaka, and with Celina's help and the Lane twins' genius, managed to fix the Timeline, allowing for all those he saved to go back with him to the Cheshire Isle unscathed. Appearance Lonan is a tall, muscular man with a bright red eye and long, black-grey hair falling in bangs on the side of his face. He wears the traditional garb of the Darcia - black clothes with red lining, in an oriental fashion. His right eye is missing, with a massive scar across the pupil. After merging with Sixtus, Lonan regenerates his missing eye, which becomes yellow, feline and feral, akin to a tiger's. He also acquires the ability to perform partial or complete metamorphosis, turning his body into a massive, dire and monstrous white tiger. Personality As a child, Lonan was seen as enthusiastic and curious, but such characteristics were quickly stifled by the iron discipline and torture-like training he underwent to become a perfect Darcia. As the Darcia's emissary, Lonan was cold and almost emotionless, and would not hesitate to kill or torture should it be needed. He also held no regards for his safety or life. With Geraldine's influence however, Lonan started to remember what it felt to feel emotions - what it felt to be human. Growing softer and more empathic, with Utrea's guidance as well, Lonan began to show kindness as well. This in turn only increased the pain he felt upon losing Geraldine, turning the soft-spoken warrior into a suicidal fighter who would sell his body and soul for the power to exact revenge. As the new Monster King, Lonan was at first distant and feral, not hesitating to use brute force to obtain what he needed, but when the resurrected Geraldine returned to her senses, Lonan managed to keep his monstrous side in check. From then on, Lonan merely saw herself as a protector of the world, an agent of life helping the weak and protecting them from injustice, this sentiment reinforced by the pain of some Monsters. Introverted, sometimes even brooding, Lonan kept advancing without hesitation despite repeated failures, eventually managing to overcome them, despite still judging himself harshly for them. In the end, Lonan chose to follow his own path, neither the Darcias' nor Sixtus's, but a path of understanding and protection. In the end, Lonan is a meditative and kind individual, a man of few words but a valiant protector and a loyal lover - although his heart was for a long time torn in two because of feelings for both Lara and Geraldine. A hero with somewhat of a guilt complex, he will however always overcome his own pain to help ease the pain of others. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Lonan, as a warrior who underwent a special training, is extremely strong, agile and resilient. Stealth and accuracy are his strong suit, as it should be expected from a hunter who hides in the shadows. His main weapons are a short blade and a bow. * Elemental Manipulation: Sarah has blessed Lonan with the ability to wield Ice, which he used to complement his sabotage-based fighting style by slowing his enemies, freezing them or bombarding them from afar. * Pact Magic: Lonan possesses the ability of several Pacts binding him to his allies. He can use their powers and weapons and even summon them by his side for a short time. * Lord of Monsters: As the Monster King Darcia, Lonan can command to monsters. His physical abilities are greatly enhanced, and he can enhance them further with his white tiger monstrous transformation. He acquires also a plethora of Black Magic spells, as well as an impressive mastery over Darkness and Curses. * Venimi Powers: Lonan possesses trace abilities of his Venimi counterpart, which include the ability to become briefly intangible. * Harmony Blade: Due to his genuine desire to save and protect, Lonan was able to manifest a blade of pure Harmony. What is exceptional for Lonan is the ability to manifest the blade even when broken-hearted or doubting, as even then, his obsession with saving others does not waver. * Akashic Powers: Lonan is able to manipulate Akasha insofar that it ties to Wendiria's structures. Storylines * Wanderer in Time tells of Lonan's story. Trivia * Lonan Darcia's name is a phonetic play on "Alone in the dark". * Lonan shares his last name with an antagonist from the anime Wolf's Rain, but this is purely coincidental. It is however amusing to notice that this antagonist also possesses the eye of an animal. Category:Character Category:Wendiria Category:Darcia